W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XXXVII
Wyruszyli jednakże dopiero w kilka dni po tej rozmowie. Odjazd po krótkiej modlitwie, w której polecili się gorąco Bogu, nastąpił wraz ze świtem o godzinie szóstej rano. Na czele jechał konno Staś, poprzedzany tylko przez Sabę. Za nim kroczył poważnie King machając uszyma i niosąc na swym potężnym grzbiecie płócienny palankin, a w palankinie Nel wraz z Meą, następnie szły jeden za drugim konie Lindego, powiązane długim palmowym powrozem i niosące rozliczne ładunki, a pochód zamykał mały Nasibu na spasionym równie jak i on sam ośle. Z powodu wczesnej godziny upał nie dawał się zrazu zbytnio we znaki, choć dzień był pogodny i zza gór Karamojo wytoczyło się wspaniałe, nie przysłonięte żadną chmurką słońce. Ale powiew wschodni łagodził żar jego promieni. Chwilami wstawał nawet dość mocny wiatr, pod którego tchnieniem pokładały się trawy i cała dżungla falowała jak morze. Po obfitych deszczach wszelka roślinność wyrosła tak bujnie, że zwłaszcza w niższych miejscach chowały się w trawach nie tylko konie, ale nawet i King, tak że nad rozkołysaną zieloną powierzchnią widać było tylko biały palankin, który posuwał się naprzód jakby statek na jeziorze. Po godzinie drogi na niewielkiej suchej wyniosłości, wznoszącej się na wschód od Góry Lindego, trafili na olbrzymie osty Echinops giganteus, rośnie w tych okolicach i bardzo obficie w południowej Abisynii; v. Elisée Reclus, Geogr. , mające łodygi grubości pni drzewnych, a kwiaty tak wielkie jak głowa ludzka. Na zboczach niektórych wzgórz, które z daleka wydawały się jałowe, widzieli wrzosy wysokie na osiem metrów Elisée Reclus. . Inne rośliny, które w Europie należą do najdrobniejszych, przybierały tu odpowiednie do ostów i wrzosów rozmiary, a olbrzymie pojedyncze drzewa wznoszące się nad dżunglą wyglądały istotnie jak kościoły. Szczególniej figowce, zwane daro, których płaczące gałęzie zetknąwszy się z ziemią zmieniają się w nowe pnie, pokrywały ogromne przestrzenie, tak że każde drzewo tworzyło jakby osobny gaj. Kraina z dala widziana wydawała się jak jeden las; z bliska jednak pokazywało się, że wszelkie drzewa rosną co kilkanaście, czasem co kilkadziesiąt kroków. W północnej stronie widać ich było bardzo mało i okolica przybierała charakter górskiego stepu pokrytego równą dżunglą, nad którą wznosiły się tylko parasolowate akacje. Trawy były tam bardziej zielone, mniejsze i widocznie lepsze jako pasza, albowiem Nel z grzbietu Kinga, a Staś z wyniosłości, na które wjeżdżał, widzieli tak wielkie stada antylop, jakich nie spotkali dotychczas nigdzie. Pasły się one czasem osobno, czasem pomieszane razem: gnu, pufu, ariele, antylopy, krowy, bubale, kozły skaczące i wielkie kudu. Nie brakło także zebr i żyraf. Stada na widok karawany przestawały się paść, podnosiły głowy i strzygąc uszami patrzyły na biały palankin z nadzwyczajnym zdumieniem, po czym pierzchały w jednej chwili; ubiegłszy kilkaset kroków znów stawały, znów przypatrywały się tej nieznanej sobie rzeczy, aż wreszcie zaspokoiwszy ciekawość poczynały się paść spokojnie. Niekiedy zrywał się przed karawaną z fukiem i łomotem nosorożec, ale wbrew swej popędliwej naturze i gotowości do atakowania wszystkiego, co mu się nawinie przed oczy, pierzchał sromotnie na widok Kinga, którego tylko rozkazy Stasia powstrzymywały od pościgu. Słoń afrykański nienawidzi bowiem nosorożca i jeśli znajdzie jego świeży ślad, wówczas dufając w siłę przemożną idzie za nim, póki nie znajdzie przeciwnika i nie stoczy z nim walki, której ofiarą pada prawie zawsze nosorożec. Kingowi, który zapewne niejednego miał już na sumieniu, niełatwo przychodziło wyrzec się dawnego zwyczaju, ale tak już był oswojony i tak przywykł już uważać Stasia za swego władcę, że posłyszawszy jego głos i spostrzegłszy groźnie patrzące oczy, opuszczał podniesioną trąbę, kładł uszy po sobie i szedł dalej spokojnie. A Stasiowi nie brakło wprawdzie ochoty, by widzieć walkę olbrzymów, ale obawiał się o Nel. Gdyby słoń puścił się w cwał, palankin mógł się rozlecieć, a co gorzej, ogromny zwierz mógł nim zaczepić o pierwszą lepszą gałąź, a wówczas życie Nel byłoby w strasznym niebezpieczeństwie. Staś wiedział z opisów polowań, które czytywał jeszcze w Port-Saidzie, że polujący na tygrysy w Indiach więcej niż tygrysów obawiają się tego, by słoń w popłochu lub w pościgu nie zawadził wieżyczką o drzewo. Wreszcie i sam cwał olbrzyma jest tak ciężki, że podobnej jazdy nikt bez szwanku dla zdrowia nie mógłby długo wytrzymać. Lecz z drugiej strony obecność Kinga usuwała mnóstwo niebezpieczeństw. Złośliwe i zuchwałe bawoły, które spotkali tegoż dnia dążące do małego jeziorka, gdzie zbierał się pod wieczór wszelki zwierz okoliczny, pierzchły na jego widok także i okrążywszy całe jeziorko piły po drugiej stronie. W nocy King, przywiązany za tylnią nogę do drzewa, pilnował namiotu, w którym spała Nel; była to zaś straż tak pewna, że Staś kazał wprawdzie palić ogień, ale uznał za rzecz zbyteczną otaczać obóz zeribą, chociaż wiedział, że w okolicy zamieszkanej przez tak liczne stada antylop nie może braknąć i lwów. Jakoż zdarzyło się tej samej nocy, że kilka ich poczęło ryczeć w olbrzymich jałowcach rosnących na zboczach wzgórz Jałowce w Abisynii i w górach Karamojo dochodzą do pięćdziesięciu metrów wysokości. Elisée Reclus. . Mimo płonącego ognia lwy, znęcone zapachem koni, zbliżały się do obozu, lecz gdy wreszcie Kingowi sprzykrzyło się słuchać ich głosów i gdy nagle wśród ciszy rozległ się na kształt grzmotu jego groźny "baritus" Tak Rzymianie nazywali śpiew czy też krzyk wojenny legionów i Germanów, a także i ryk słoni. - umilkły jak niepyszne, zrozumiawszy widocznie, że z tego rodzaju osobą lepiej jest nie wdawać się w żaden bezpośredni interes. Dzieci spały też przez resztę nocy wybornie i dopiero świtaniem puściły się w dalszą podróż. Lecz dla Stasia zaczęły się znów troski i niepokoje. Naprzód zmiarkował, że podróżują wolno i że nie będą mogli robić więcej nad dziesięć kilometrów dziennie. Posuwając się w ten sposób zdołaliby wprawdzie za miesiąc dotrzeć do granicy Abisynii, ponieważ jednak Staś postanowił iść we wszystkim za radą Lindego, a Linde twierdził stanowczo, że do Abisynii przedrzeć się nie zdołają, przeto pozostawała tylko droga do oceanu. Ale wedle obliczeń Szwajcara od oceanu dzieliło ich przeszło tysiąc kilometrów - i to w prostej linii, albowiem do leżącego bardziej na południe Mombassa było jeszcze dalej, przeto cała podróż musiałaby zająć przeszło trzy miesiące czasu. Staś z trwogą myślał, że jest to trzy miesiące znojów, trudów i niebezpieczeństw ze strony szczepów murzyńskich, na które mogli natrafić. Byli jeszcze w kraju pustym, z którego wygnała ludność ospa i wieści o rajdach derwiszów, ale Afryka jest w ogóle dość ludna, musieli więc prędzej czy później wejść w okolice zamieszkane przez nieznane pokolenia, rządzone jak zwykle przez dzikich i okrutnych królików. Było nie lada zadaniem wynieść z takich opałów wolność i życie. Staś liczył po prostu na to, że jeśli trafią na lud Wa-himów, to wyćwiczy kilkudziesięciu wojowników w strzelaniu, a następnie skłoni ich wielkimi obietnicami, by towarzyszyli im aż do oceanu. Ale Kali nie miał żadnego pojęcia o tym, gdzie mieszkają Wa-hima, a Linde, który coś o nich słyszał, nie mógł również ani wskazać drogi do nich, ani oznaczyć dokładnie miejscowości przez nich zajętej. Linde wspominał o jakimś wielkim jeziorze, o którym wiedział tylko z opowiadań, a Kali twierdził na pewno, że z jednej strony tego jeziora, które nazywał Bassa-Narok, mieszkają Wa-hima, z drugiej Samburu. Otóż Stasia trapiło to, że w geografii Afryki, której w szkole w Port-Saidzie uczono bardzo dokładnie, nie było o takim jeziorze żadnej wzmianki. Gdyby mówił mu o nim tylko Kali, przypuszczałby, że to jest Wiktoria-Nianza, ale nie mógł mylić się w ten sposób Linde, który szedł właśnie od Wiktorii na północ wzdłuż gór Karamojo i z wieści zasięgniętych od mieszkańców tychże gór doszedł do wniosku, że to tajemnicze jezioro leży dalej na wschód i północ. Staś nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć, a natomiast obawiał się, że może na jezioro i Wa-Himów całkiem nie trafić; obawiał się dzikich szczepów, bezwodnych dżungli, nieprzebytych gór, muchy tse-tse, która zabija zwierzęta; bał się śpiączki, febry dla Nel, upałów i tych niezmiernych przestrzeni, które dzieliły ich jeszcze od oceanu. Lecz po opuszczeniu Góry Lindego nie pozostawało nic innego jak iść naprzód, ciągle na wschód i na wschód. Linde mówił wprawdzie, że jest to podróż nad siły nawet doświadczonego i energicznego podróżnika, ale Staś zdobył już dużo doświadczenia, a co do energii, to ponieważ szło o Nel, postanowił wydobyć z siebie tyle zaradności, ile będzie potrzeba. Tymczasem chodziło o oszczędzanie sił dziewczynki, więc postanowił podróżować tylko od szóstej rano do dziesiątej przed południem, a drugi etap od trzeciej do szóstej wieczorem, to jest do zachodu słońca, czynić tylko wówczas, gdyby na miejscu pierwszego postoju nie było wody. Ale tymczasem, ponieważ deszcze padały w czasie massiki bardzo obficie, wodę znajdowali wszędzie. Jeziorka utworzone przez ulewy w dolinach były jeszcze dobrze napełnione, a z gór spływały tu i ówdzie strumienie toczące kryształową i chłodną wodę, w której kąpiel była wyborna, a zarazem zupełnie bezpieczna, albowiem krokodyle mieszkają tylko w większych wodach, w których nie brak ryb stanowiących ich zwykłe pożywienie. Staś jednak nie pozwalał pić dziewczynce surowej wody, jakkolwiek odziedziczył po Lindem doskonały filtr, którego działanie napełniało zawsze zdumieniem Kalego i Meę. Oboje widząc, że filtr zanurzony w mętną białawą wodę przepuszcza do zbiornika tylko czystą i przezroczą, pokładali się ze śmiechu i bili się dłońmi po kolanach na znak podziwu i radości. W ogóle podróż z początku szła łatwo. Mieli po Lindem spore zapasy kawy, herbaty, cukru, bulionu, różnych konserw i wszelkiego rodzaju lekarstw. Staś nie potrzebował oszczędzać ładunków, było ich bowiem więcej, niż mogli zabrać; nie brakło również rozmaitych narzędzi, broni wszelkiego kalibru i rac, które przy zetknięciu się z Murzynami mogły się bardzo przydać. Kraj był żyzny; zwierzyny, a więc świeżego mięsa, wszędzie obfitość. Owoców również. Tu i ówdzie w nizinach trafiały się błota, ale pokryte jeszcze wodą, a zatem nie zarażając powietrza szkodliwymi wyziewami Moskitów, które wszczepiają w krew febrę, nie było na wyżynach wcale. Upał od dziesiątej rano czynił się wprawdzie nieznośny, ale mali podróżnicy zatrzymywali się w czasie tak zwanych "białych godzin" w głębokim cieniu wielkich drzew, przez których gęstwinę nie przedzierał się żaden promień słoneczny. Zdrowie dopisywało Nel, Stasiowi i Murzynom doskonale. ---- Rozdział 37